User talk:Gazao
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:223px-Vulcanusmon.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 14:16, November 24, 2011 Hey... I hope you noticed by now but this one user: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wikireader12 Used art from the both of us to make boxart for a game project I had. I was hardly intending on any fanmade Digimon other than the ones I designed myself to appear, so the fact he has your one Digimon in the boxart is kind another thing about that. Just wanting to let you know he used it without permission, and so you knew it wasn't me who uploaded it since the boxart would've used only Brondramon and Cobaldramon on the cover. I mean, what's the point of having full blown Version Mascots and not even feature Cobaldramon on the boxart for Cobalt version..... X___X Shiramu-Kuromu 00:37, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Exelent drawing the one of berithdevimon. make another cool like that one. Awesome Digimon, can't wait to see what others you think of. Justanotherfan1 18:25, December 9, 2011 (UTC) A New Wiki I have created a new wiki - A wiki for those who want a place to share their creative genius. My wiki is for those who like to design vehicles of war, weapons, characters, creatures, story-lines, games (card games to board games to F.P.S.'s) or even fantasy worlds. If you have ever designed an epic device or a cool house or an epic game map - chuck it up on my wiki at: http://yourown.wikia.com Thanks, Infernos5 07:39, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Nephilimon did you made the drawing?? because it is cool. i like but i think the withy a few changes it would be beter. do you laike me to send the drawing to you?? yes! well, then give me your e-mail :You can set up your account in your preferences so that other users can e-mail you. Do not post your e-mail in the actual articles of the wiki like you guys just did, your inbox will get flooded with spam. 17:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) hi, here you "friend" exelent drawing berithdevimon centaur mode as always. keep on drawing!!! Thx!!! Name idea I noticed the Digi-Xros you created (BajangDevimon + Boogeymon) and decided it needed an actual Digimon name. My idea: either Boogeymon Diablo Mode, BajangBoogeymon, or BajangDevimon Creepy Mode. I know, kinda lame, but It was the best I could think of... Andrewjp50 00:12, December 14, 2011 (UTC)Andrewjp50 Thanks, i really like of "Boogeymon Diablo Mode'' idea! Chirinmon and ShadowSeraphimon Where exactly did you get these images? 22:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ShadowSeraphimon = http://dma.wtw-x.net/dexshadowseraphi.shtml Chirinmon = http://www.mangaes.com/download/1mangayanime/digimondatasquad/ :Please respond soon, so that I don't have to delete them. 22:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Fanart Please remember to provide creditation to the artist who created your fanart (see File:Shoutmon X3GM vg.gif for an example), and proof that they said you could upload it here, if it's not your own art. Also, your images need to have the "Fanart" category. 18:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Just for your information, we're cleaning out all the uncredited or unused fanart after Sunday, so anything you want to keep needs to credit its artist and be used in a fan article (not just userspace). 22:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::There should be a "rename" function at the top of the page. If there isn't, just tell me what names and images you want fixed. However, I just want to make it clear that you don't need to rename your images under our current image policy. You just need to credit the creator of the image, as done on the link I gave you. 04:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) you want to set up a link to geisha world -- 20:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Enervar NecroMailDramon is so cool! Enervar Thx!!!! GEISHA WORLD The Geisha World Wiki is named after the artistic and mystical women known as Geisha (Geiko or Geigi), but it deals with interests other than geisha, such as; the arts of Japan, their religion which is traditionally Shinto, and many other interesting and intriguing things about Japan. The Geisha World Wiki also gives users the freedom to talk about multiple subjects considering Japan, without being tied down to one subject. You can truly say that the Geisha World Wiki is about everything Japanese, so check it out and tell me what you think -- 22:28, June 23, 2015 (UTC)